


低等动物

by sinsewengu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: 三禁，OOC，NC-17，双向暗恋。





	低等动物

那天赵志铭来解说他们的比赛。

比赛在周六，又是最后一场，赛程在他们前面的两队因为设备故障暂停了相当长的一段时间，后来BUG无法修复又重赛，等他们上场时便已经很晚，比完时都已接近凌晨。

“干嘛，上EDG的大巴？”李汭燦问。

赵志铭笑嘻嘻把他挤到靠窗的位子，自己拎着包就坐到他边上的位子：“我没定酒店啊，跟你凑合睡一下呗，就一晚上。”

李汭燦：“骗人鬼。”

赵志铭要想定个酒店还不是简单的事，偌大一个上海难道连个酒店房间都定不到，一看就是假话，骗他也好歹找个好理由吧，这算是什么。李汭燦头疼地很。

粉丝送的东西堆在膝盖上，赵志铭也不知道是不是因为早上醒太早现在犯困，大巴从虹桥开回灵石路的途中他便昏睡过去，自然地把脑袋搁在李汭燦的肩膀上，李汭燦在要把他弄醒和让他继续睡之间纠结了半天，还没纠结完，大巴便已经开到灵石路了，赵志铭在车子停下来之前自己醒了过来，迷迷糊糊地问李汭燦到了没。

“到了，”李汭燦把他的脑袋从自己肩膀上扫下去，从腿上把一堆礼物袋子提起来，“起来。”

“这么凶干嘛噢李汭燦。”赵志铭嘟嘟囔囔，背着包站起来，跟在田野后面下了车。

 

李汭燦的床靠墙壁，夜里洗过澡之后赵志铭自行爬到靠墙壁的那一侧去。

“晚上别踢我。”李汭燦警告他。

“不会的。”赵志铭钻进被子里，把自己盖的严严实实的，不到一会儿又觉得热，从被子里露出两条赤裸的腿来。

他睡觉时不穿裤子，T恤还是问李汭燦借的，李汭燦比他高，穿的衣服号子也比他大一号，肩膀那儿垂下来，腿根那儿也垂下来，正好能遮住关键部位，仗着在被子里，也就放开了去。李汭燦把灯关了，摸黑爬上床，赵志铭往墙那边挤了挤。

赵志铭抱怨：“别挤我啊李汭燦。”

恍然间想到他以前还住在灵石路的时候，那时候李汭燦还和田野几个人一间，有时候他跑过来睡在李汭燦这里，半夜搞点什么都得憋着声音，身体快感虽说挺刺激的，可就是对心脏不好。

还是别多想了，赵志铭在心里对自己说，两个人睡同一张床，虽说现在李汭燦已经换了单间了，但终归床铺也只比以前的单人床大那么一点点，两个成年男人肉贴肉地睡在一起也是会嫌挤的。

他跟在李汭燦屁股后面进房间的时候，明凯多看了他一眼，那眼神有些玩味，好像透过他的皮肉把他藏在心里的邪念都看穿一样。

这么细想一下，搞不好他以前还在EDG的时候，明凯就已经知道他和李汭燦暗渡陈仓的事了——哎呀，也不能说是暗渡陈仓吧，李汭燦和他也不过就只有身体关系和场上中野的关系而已——再问深一点就没别的了。

赵志铭睁着眼睛胡思乱想，半天都没睡着。两个人凑得这么近，李汭燦又对他熟得很，光听他的呼吸声都能听出来他到底睡着了没有。

“爱萝莉，干嘛不睡觉。”

赵志铭嘟囔：“你可以管自己睡的啊，明天不是还要训练吗，管我干嘛。”

“你呼吸声很吵。”

“李汭燦你有病吧，我说话的时候说我吵也就算了，呼吸你都说，还有没有天理了。”赵志铭嚷嚷起来，他转过身来，他是侧躺着的，李汭燦也是侧躺着的，他们得以面对面，在黑暗里看着彼此。

李汭燦问他：“你今天到底干嘛来的，还跟到基地来。”

“就来看看你不行啊？还不许人年纪大了怀念一下以前在EDG的生活了吗？”赵志铭有些烦躁地说。

其实也没什么好怀念的，更何况越怀念越惆怅，明凯以前跟他说过一次，说回忆过去是年纪大的象征，他还反驳明凯说他才是真的老了。后来才发现真的变老的只有他自己。心态绝对不如以前年轻了，特别是刚退役回到老家的时候。从无止境的日常训练的节奏中脱离开来，生活的方方面面好像都变得慢下来，他在家里过得像个懒蛋，他妈看不惯他在家里天天躺着睡大头觉，把他拽起来让他白天出门晒晒太阳，别像个吸血鬼似的。“……我又不是弗拉基米尔……”他这么嘟囔着，插着口袋去街上闲逛，晒着太阳的时候还真的觉得适应不了。更可怕的是，他在回忆以前的事情时，眼前浮现的频率最高的脸孔就是李汭燦的。

简直中了邪似的。

李汭燦不是傻子，听得出赵志铭的语气不善。只是他们现在的立场已不一样，李汭燦理解不了赵志铭为什么烦闷，也很正常。

“来看看我，然后呢？”他问。

“然后在你这里蹭着睡一晚，没了。”赵志铭飞速地答道。

李汭燦的语气很淡：“也没睡啊。”

他没接茬，过了会儿，李汭燦又开口问。

“要不要做？”

赵志铭脑子里猛然冒出句俗语来。

天雷勾动地火。

 

其实两个人脑子里都动过邪念。不然赵志铭也不会没脸没皮地跟着坐上大巴，不然李汭燦也不会在赵志铭飞来上海之前就去便利店买了套备在床头柜的抽屉里。

赵志铭挤了点润滑剂在手上，自己胡乱扩张了一下，抬起眼皮看李汭燦的时候，李汭燦已经在拆套子的包装给自己戴上了。

赵志铭骂骂咧咧：“你还说我，你个粗森连套都买了，早想到了是吧？”

李汭燦摇了摇头：“也没有早想到，你来的前一天去买的。”

“以防万一。”他又加了句。

赵志铭还是要骂：“李汭燦你是真的粗森。”

“爱萝莉，你话好多。”李汭燦一边说，一边抱住他的腰，把脸埋进他胸口里。

“你不是喜欢听我讲话吗。”赵志铭笑了一下。

赵志铭太瘦了，衣服一脱，剩下的就是一副被一点皮肉包着的骨架，李汭燦也不知道是不是因为太久没见到赵志铭了，总觉得他比上次他们见面做爱的时候好像还要更瘦了，只不过李汭燦也不会真的去问赵志铭有没有好好吃饭。

他们之间的关系应该还不到问这种问题的程度。

不过赵志铭应该是喜欢过他的——李汭燦想。以前赵志铭还在EDG，睡觉的时候就喜欢抱着他，像个树袋熊一样挂在他身上，做爱的时候看他的眼神也是带着丝丝缕缕的暧昧的。

至于他么，李汭燦想，他其实没有跟谁真的谈过恋爱，但如果赵志铭那时候对他的感情是叫喜欢的话，那他就是一直都喜欢赵志铭了。

在这种事情上有些懵懵懂懂的小狐狸笃定道：就算赵志铭已经不在他身边了，他也还是喜欢赵志铭的。

“是喜欢啊……”李汭燦喃喃。

赵志铭分开细瘦的腿，跨坐在李汭燦身上，他伸手去掰自己的臀瓣，把那个简单扩张裹的穴口露出来，自行抵上李汭燦带着套子的性器。

“你怎么还买的是粉红色的套，你他妈被明凯影响了吗？”赵志铭吐槽。

李汭燦皱了皱眉头：“不要提。”

赵志铭低下腰，缓慢地用身体纳入李汭燦的性器。其实扩张过程应该交给李汭燦来做的，赵志铭自己做的扩张总是有些过于简单，扩张不完全，又太久没做，身体适应不了，一直紧绷着，腿好像都要撑不住。

他喘了口气：“什么不要提？”

李汭燦伸手来捏他的腰侧，然后握着他的腰，向上顶了顶，把自己的性器整个插进赵志铭的身体里去。

“不要提明凯。”

“——啊！”

赵志铭有些大声地叫了一下，他有种身体最深处都被李汭燦开凿到了的错觉——他在脑子里算时间，他们上次做爱是什么时候来着？李汭燦的性器是不是比上次做爱时还长了点啊，这年纪了这玩意儿还能再长大的吗，疯了吗？

他想自己上下动弹两下，但李汭燦捏着他的腰不让他动，直直地把性器钉在他后穴里，赵志铭真的觉得要疯了，他收缩了一下穴口，有些难耐地喘叫着。

“你动一动，李汭燦，你别不动。”

李汭燦有些执拗：“你先答应我。”

真是服了李汭燦，年纪也不小了啊，以前还小学弟小学弟地叫他，可李汭燦现在也都可以称得上是老将了，怎么还这么幼稚，赵志铭快忍不住，李汭燦这个磨人精，再不给他个痛快还做个屁。

他半开玩笑地问：“你吃醋啊？”

赵志铭本以为李汭燦会反驳他的，更甚会回怼他两句，让他不要自作多情，或者是他有什么资格让他吃醋之类的。

但没想到李汭燦承认了。

“嗯。”

“真的啊？”

“嗯。”

“你……”赵志铭是真没想到李汭燦会这么承认的，一时间本来想出口调侃的话全部都堵在了喉咙口，正想着要说些什么的时候，李汭燦又突然毫无征兆地开始抽动性器。

这体位进得深，李汭燦抬腰往他身体里边撞，爽得赵志铭半条命都快丢了。

这李汭燦是真的狐狸成精了，这么久不见怎么技术好了这么多，赵志铭脑袋里快变成浆糊一样，只能体会到快感，思考断在一半，唇齿间吐出来的全都是叫床声。

李汭燦亲了亲他的脸颊：“声音轻一点，爱萝莉，隔壁，会听见。”

赵志铭一边呻吟一边骂：“你他妈的，这我怎么忍得了啊！”

“以前不是挺能忍的吗？”李汭燦说，身下的动作倒是一点都没有减缓的意思。

他只觉得脚指头都舒爽地蜷缩起来，大腿的肌肉是支撑不住身体的，只能挂在李汭燦身上被他上下顶弄而已。

赵志铭玩心大起，明明已经被李汭燦插得快说不出话来了，却还是勉强把嘴唇贴到他耳朵边上说话。

他那话说的太撩人，李汭燦一下没忍住，小腹一紧，性器还埋在他身体里，便射了出来。

幸好是戴了套的，东西全留在套子里了。

 

李汭燦把他抱起来，用手给他撸了出来，等赵志铭也射过之后才有些闷闷不乐地问。

“只有以前喜欢我？”

赵志铭没回答他，也不知道是太爽了还是咋的，就只是喘气，李汭燦摸了一把他的后腰，赵志铭还有点发抖，喉咙间咕噜含糊了一阵，跟在撸猫似的。

过了半晌，房间里终于响起来他的声音。

他笑着应：

“你个粗森。”

 

END


End file.
